The Car Door
by The Atlantean
Summary: Can one decision really change everything? Loosely based on the idea of Sliding Doors. WARNING: Strong themes in this story.
1. Part 1

**Hey guys, long time no see. Been working on some other projects but I loved this idea so much so I decided to go ahead and go for it.**

**WARNING: Strong themes are expressed in this story. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Part 1**

Anna walked out of her last exam feeling refreshed and free. She punched the air and let out a whooping sound. Her friend Tiana sniggered at her. However, Anna didn't care as the first year of Nursing School hadn't exactly been a walk in the park. It had been tougher than she ever expected but she thrived on that. Competition was her fuel. The pair of them wandered down the main streets of their university chatting about the exam. After they got too nervous about what the results would be (or in Anna's case couldn't hear her nerves over her excitement to be on summer holiday), the subject was changed.

They soon found themselves walking into the student common rooms and found it packed. Students from all degrees and years were yelling across the room at each other and pulling their friends left and right. It all seemed like they were excited about the same thing. Anna walked towards the source of the excitement and found what everyone was grinning about.

"What is going on?" Tiana asked Anna the second she returned.

A huge grin was on Anna's face. "I totally forgot! It's the Start of Summer Bash!"

"That's _tonight_?" Tiana slapped her hand over her mouth. "I completely forgot. Studying really killed my social life."

"Mine too."

They both shared a grin before Anna's fell slightly as something caught her attention. A boy with white-blonde hair and a familiar blue jumper had walked into her view. A squirmy feeling started wriggling around in her stomach. It had been a while since she saw him – she shuddered at that memory.

"Is that Jack?" it looked like Tiana had spotted him too.

Anna was about to disappear so she wouldn't have to see him but it was too late as Jack was now walking towards them. How was she supposed to approach him? Talk to him? Especially since the way it ended between him and her sister.

"Hello Anna," Jack sounded pleased to see her but she knew there was a sadness playing in the background of his voice.

Anna decided to put on a smile. "Good afternoon Jack, how was your last exam?"

"Hard but I guess that's what I get for doing economics," Jack forced a laugh. "So, about this Summer Bash…"  
His voice trailed off but it didn't take a genius to see what he was getting to.

"Elsa is probably not going to be there," Anna said her voice dropping.

Anna sighed. It had been a while since Elsa had gone into the real world. It was like she had been a different person for the last year. Almost as if a switch had been turned off in her brain. Well, it was up to her how she wanted to live even if she wanted to live in complete isolation from everyone.

"Oh," Jack looked disheartened. "Well, it was nice seeing you."

Jack walked off with his hands in his pockets. Once he was out of sight, Tiana turned and gaped at Anna. Anna shook her head and pulled Tiana out of the noisy, crowded room and into the girls' bathroom. Nobody was in there which came as a relief. If they were going to discuss this, she wanted to do it in peace and quiet.

"So, what happened?" Tiana leaned against a sink and folded her arms.

Anna leaned against the other sink and sighed. How was she going to explain the story when she didn't even know it herself? All she knew was bits here and there.

"One day, Jack and Elsa were the perfect couple, talking about marriage and then bam, Elsa shuts him out and a few weeks later they break up."

"Wow," Tiana said.

Anna shut her eyes. She could remember one more thing.

_Six months ago,_

_Anna walked into the house that she shared with her sister. It was quite late; it was probably close to eleven but she had been out with friends and had lost track of the time. Anna dropped her bag by the front door and called out but there was no answer, so she shrugged and started to walk around the house. Maybe Elsa was at the library doing some studying for law? It was where a lot of her time was now spent. It was like she couldn't be in the house. Anna walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Her eyes soon fell on a familiar blue jumper that was sitting on a chair by the table. That could only mean one thing; Jack was back._

_Anna could have done backflips. Hopefully, this meant that whatever fight that had been going on between them was over. Jack and Elsa worked well together and she personally wanted to walk down the aisle at their wedding. A yawn escaped her mouth. Maybe it was time for bed. Anna was about to place her foot on the stairs to head to bed when a scream echoed throughout the house causing her eyes to dart upward. What had happened? What was going on?_

_I'm coming Elsa, Anna thought as she raced up the stairs. What could have gone down between Jack and Elsa? Anna burst through the door to the sister's room and found an unusual scene. Elsa was half-naked in her bed with her sheets pulled tight around her. Jack was shirtless and standing as far back as the room would allow. When Anna looked into her sister's face, she saw pure terror etched all over it, eyes wide with shock and her face was white as a sheet. Her fingers were clenched around the bedsheets; gripping them with sheer fright. Anna turned to Jack who looked extremely puzzled at what was going on. Neither of them looked at Anna when she came into the room. Anna just switched her gaze from her sister to Jack getting more and more bewildered by the second._

_"__What is going on here?" Anna's voice was finally found._

_"__Get out," Elsa screamed._

_"__Elsa, wha-" Jack started but he was stopped by Elsa throwing a glass of water at him. Jack ducked in time and the glass smashed behind him and the water splashed over his head._

_"__Get out!" Elsa screamed once more._

_Anna had never seen her so angry. Jack quickly left the room and she decided to follow suit. Her brain just couldn't process what had gone down. What had she just witnessed? Her footsteps thundered after Jack's. It was time to know the truth._

_"__Jack!" Anna kept yelling his name but he didn't stop. He just kept racing to the door gathering his things as he left. Tears were streaking down his face. Once he got to the door, Anna slammed it back in his face. She was severely pissed off. "What happened Jack," she snarled at him. She spoke every single with a silver of ice sliced in. "Did you hurt her?"_

_"__N-no," he stammered. "I swear Anna! We were talking and Elsa said she wanted to try again but the second we got started, she freaked out. I swear Anna I barely touched her!"_

_Jack seemed as freaked out as Elsa had been but did that mean that Jack was telling her the truth?_

"Anna?" Tiana's voice bought Anna back to the present.

"Sorry," Anna composed herself and forced the smile back onto her face. "Let's get ready for the party."

Tiana stared at Anna the entire way back to the car but she didn't notice. Her thoughts were preoccupied on what had happened between Elsa and Jack that night. Anna had hesitated that night and Jack took that as a sign to bolt out of there. The truth about what had happened had never come to light. Elsa pretended as nothing had ever happened. That was what had confused her. Elsa's reaction to the aftermath of the whole thing seemed off but Anna knew it was better than to ask her. When she first had asked, Elsa's eyes had been slits and then forcefully changed the subject.

Anna and Tiana got back to Anna's house fifteen minutes later. On the car ride journey, Anna allowed herself to be distracted by talk of the party that was going to be on later that night. They were giggling when they entered the house as Anna had been teasing Tiana about her latest crush – a boy called Naveen. They had met several weeks earlier when Tiana was late to class. She ended up missing the entire class.

"Will you cut it out?" a tired voice from a room upstairs came drifting down.

A tired-looking Elsa appeared at the bannisters and looked down at her sister and her sister's friend. Anna gazed up at her and got a small shock. It looked like Elsa hadn't slept the previous night. Maybe she had been up late studying? Anna decided to push the matter from her mind.

"Sorry sis," Anna said. "I guess we are just super psyched for the party tonight."

"Ah yes," Elsa looked glum for some reason. Anna put it down to her lack of thrills when it came to the party scene.

"Come on Anna," Tiana pulled Anna up the stairs and passed Elsa on the stairs. Anna wanted to linger and talk to her. She and Elsa hadn't spoken much in months except for maybe a few words as they passed each other in the hallways. It was just them after all. Their parents died four years ago on a private cruise when she was just fifteen. It was earth-shattering for both sisters and life hadn't been the same since. Elsa had to step up as the older sister and take care of both of them. It had been a tough job for an eighteen-year-old but somehow, she found the strength. She had done a decent job but Anna had to admit, it wasn't the same as having a mother or father.

* * *

It wasn't long after that was Anna found herself walking down to the university Summer Bash. A whole beach nearby had been taken up by hundreds of university students running over it. Volleyball courts had been set up while bonfires were getting ready. A grin came over her face as she was passed a plastic cup full of some kind of alcohol.

"Are you ready to party?" said Tiana, her voice full of excitement.

"I have been ready since day one," laughed Anna.

Suddenly Tiana grabbed Anna and quickly pulled her in the opposite direction who gave her a bewildered look. Tiana mouthed the word 'Naveen' at her and Anna gave her a smug expression.

"Go talk to him," Anna said to her but Tiana quickly shook her head but it was too late. Naveen had spotted them and had come to talk to them.

"Hide me," begged Tiana but Anna just laughed.

"Hi Naveen," she said when he approached.

"Hello Anna, hello Tiana," he said.

Anna realised that Tiana wasn't going to be much help in this so she started up some small talk with Naveen in the hopes of luring Tiana into a conversation with him. It worked. Soon the two of them were chatting as if they had been friends for years and she managed to squeeze away from them to give them some alone time together. Anna started looking for someone to chat to. Her eyes soon fell on Kristoff. Her heart started to pump a little faster than usual. Anna wiped her sweaty palms on her jacket before walking over to him who grinned when he spotted her.

"Hey," he said when she approached.

She beamed at him. "Hello, Kristoff."

"Glad to be all done with classes for the semester?"

"Yea-" Anna stopped halfway through her sentence and stared in shock. She had just spotted a familiar blonde leaning against the railing on the boardwalk. It was Elsa. Anna couldn't think why she was here at the party. Didn't she state not two hours ago that she didn't want to come? Anna blinked before she came back to senses.

"You okay Anna?"

"Wait here," Anna quickly said before she darted up the boardwalk steps towards her sister. Elsa looked up when she saw Anna approach. Anna grinned at her and Elsa gave a weak smile in return. Anna copied Elsa's position and looked out to the ocean. It was a beautiful night. Not a single cloud was in the sky and stars were twinkling down at them.

"So, you found me," Elsa said.

"I guess I did," Anna responded. She turned to look at Elsa but Elsa didn't move. She simply sighed as she continued to stare out towards the open water. A silence fell between them. Anna didn't really know how to continue the conversation but she was determined to start one. They didn't speak as often as they used to which Anna found odd. What had caused this was something that constantly pried on Anna's mind.

"Anna," Elsa started softly, "I need to tell you something."

"Go on," Anna looked into her sister's soft blue eyes and saw hers being reflected back.

Elsa opened her mouth to continue but the tension between them was cut by Anna's name being called at top volume by Tiana.

"There you are," Tiana grabbed Anna by the arm and dragged her back towards the beach. "Naveen just invited us to his after-party and we have to go!"

"Hold on Tiana," Anna turned back to her sister but she was gone. A puzzled expression came over her face. Where had she had gone? But she was suddenly distracted by a bunch of people yelling and cheering chasing after Naveen.

"Come on Anna," Tiana pulled Anna towards Anna's car. "Let's go."

All thoughts of Elsa suddenly evaporated as Anna got caught up in the mob that was being very loud and she grinned at her friend. A chance to be invited to the biggest party ever? That was not something Anna was going to pass up. Naveen was known to be the king of parties. Anyone who was anyone would be there. They raced towards Anna's little Honda. Anna dived behind the driver's seat and started the engine. Then it hit Anna.

"Oh damn," she said.

"What?"

"I'm wearing the wrong shoes. All I got is my jandals and they're definitely not dancing shoes."

"Did you want to go home and get some better shoes?"

Anna thought for a moment but then smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, it's all good. Let's go have some fun."

"Awesome," Tiana turned the radio on until they found some a decent radio station.

* * *

It was close to three in the morning when Anna was being driven home with Tiana back to her house. Tiana was going to spend the night at their place. The party at Naveen's was a night they will never forget. They were still giggly from the night's events – and maybe a little drunk as well. It was as if they were both of cloud nine.

The taxi pulled into Anna's driveway allowing Anna and Tiana to jump out. They stumbled their way towards the front door – Anna even nearly fell over into the garden – and sprawled inside. As they moved their way inside, the pair of them banged loudly against the clatter in the hallway.

"Sssh!" Anna pressed a finger to her lips and whispered quite loudly to the vase she had just bumped into. "Elsa is asleep."

Tiana suddenly grabbed Anna. "There's a light on in the garage. Do you think it could be a robber?"

Anna tried to get her drunk brain back into gear. A light on…in the garage? It was a struggle but Anna managed to get her feet to go one in front of each other to head to the garage. As Anna drew closer and closer, she could hear the sound of a small rumble. What was that? She couldn't quite place the sound. As she opened the door, she realised the engine was running. Coughs escaped Anna as she doubled over from the fumes. Oxygen, she thought through the haze and coughs. Her fingers soon fumbled over the door switch and there was a loud clanging noise as the garage doors lifted up. When the smoke finally cleared, Anna saw Elsa sitting in the front seat of the car… with the window down.

"_No_," Anna screamed. Her legs sprinted to her sister and pulled her out of the car. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. "_Elsa!_"

Anna tried desperately CPR. Her lips formed the words to the song Staying Alive as she pounded in rhythm (at nurse school, they taught that was one of the best songs to perform CPR to). Tears were streaming down her face and splatting onto her sister. Elsa couldn't have…she wasn't…

"Wake up Elsa," Anna cried. "Wake up…please oh god _please wake up!_"

"Anna, what-" Tiana had burst in and stopped dead when she saw the scene before her. Her hand clapped around her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Help me," Anna cried out at her friend. "Please," she added in a small whisper.

"Anna," Tiana tried to get Anna to stop but Anna resisted and continued CPR. She couldn't stop. "Anna," Tiana said again in a gentler tone. "She's gone."

"She is not gone," Anna said through her tears and she continued to pound harder on Elsa's chest. Surely, her eyes would open at any second. "She c-c-can't be." Anna could barely get the words out. If Elsa was really…then she would be all alone. "Call 911!"

There was a feeling inside of her that knew that it was too late but she forced herself to get rid of those thoughts. In the background, Anna could hear Tiana on the line to the emergency services. Both girls had faces stained with tears.

"… committed suicide," Anna heard Tiana said to the person on the other side. Her voice wobbled with grief as if she had been trying not to say those words.

Anna gulped as more tears streamed down her face. Hearing it out loud made the entire situation real and Anna didn't want that. Elsa wouldn't have…why would she?

"Please don't leave me," she whispered at her sister.

But Elsa had left her and she wasn't coming back.

* * *

The next hour of Anna's life was something she would never forget. The image of a medic zipping up a body bag will forever haunt her nightmares. The lights and sounds of the sirens would forever burn into her memory. Anna sat on the sidewalk in deep shock as she watched the police and the medics work around her. People kept coming up to her, asking if she was okay but she would never be okay. Tiana had taken charge as Anna had lost all thoughts, feelings, and words. When the police arrived, it had been Tiana who had told them what had happened. Anna couldn't bear to speak. To say it out loud made it true and Anna was simply not ready to face the truth.

A bag fell down next to Anna and she barely flinched. Anna was lost in her own little world. It was if nothing else mattered anymore. Strong hands helped her to her feet and she looked into Kristoff's shining eyes. It looked like he had also been crying.

"Come on," he said in a small, soft voice. "Let's get out of here."

Anna didn't want to leave but she couldn't resist as Kristoff walked her down the street. He only lived one street over so it wasn't a long walk. As they walked down the street, Anna turned to look at the scene one last time. Police were getting rid of anyone who had been curious to show up to see what had happened. Anna wished they could all disappear. This wasn't some sideshow. Her sister's death wasn't something to gawk at or to gossip about. Doesn't anyone have any respect?

Kristoff's mum was waiting for her with open arms. Her usual kindness was taken away by a grimness that hovered over all of them. Nothing was spoken between them as she helped Anna up the stairs. Kristoff more or less carried her up to them – her legs didn't seem to want to move anymore. They had turned into lead. At the top of the stairs, the spare room was waiting for her. Kristoff hovered by the door but didn't say anything as Anna stared at the empty bed. However, he opted not to say anything but instead he closed the door leaving Anna in pitch darkness.

Anna swayed on the spot before she collapsed onto the bed. No more tears came out. She was fully cried out. Her face was stained with them. Tears had streaked down her face for the last several hours as if they would never stop. They had only done so when Kristoff had come over to her. She flipped her body over to look at the ceiling and stared at it. The night's events had filled every ounce of her with a horrible sadness that she knew would never escape her. It would occupy her until the end of her own days.

Suddenly more tears came down her face. First, it was her mother and father and now her sister. When her parents died, she thought that a pain like that would never be felt again but again, she was proven wrong. It had only been hours since she last spoke to her. Elsa had wanted to tell her something but what had it been? Why didn't she listen? If only she did, then maybe none of this would have happened. Then again, maybe Anna was putting too much emphasis on that conversation. She would never know what would or wouldn't have happened. This could have been the end result no matter what.

Then what was the real cause? Anna had a feeling that question would plague her and never let its go on her. Anna couldn't understand why Elsa had done the things she had done. The words exchanged at the beach could have been her attempt at it. A strangled groan emerged from her. She was just going around and around in circles.

Anna then sat up straight – a thought had struck her. A memory had surfaced. Around seven months ago, she remembered something important – Elsa's change in behaviour after Rapunzel's party.

_Seven months ago_

_The sound of shuffling footsteps woke Anna. A groan escaped her lips. Who was making that noise – Anna quickly checked the clock and saw that it was SEVEN AM?! Was that Elsa just coming home now? Wow, that was some party. She hoped she had fun. Anna thought it was quite brash of Rapunzel to throw a party on a Monday night. Well then again, her parents weren't in town and it was supposed to be a "quiet" affair – not that anyone bought that anyway. Anna simply turned over and felt sleep washed back over her._

_It felt only mere minutes before Anna's alarm for university went off. What on earth possessed her to have class at nine in the morning. Anna quickly threw off her covers and headed down to breakfast. She half expected Elsa to be there – knowing her university schedule, she should have an early Law class. Usually, when Anna was getting up, Elsa was leaving to take her class. When Anna entered the kitchen, Elsa wasn't there._

_Huh, thought Anna, that was odd. Maybe Elsa had already left? However, something told her to maybe check on Elsa. The fact could be that Elsa had decided not to go to university today due to her getting in late. Well, that would be the first. Elsa had almost gone to university last year while she had influenza. Anna had to restrain her so that she could get some rest and not overexert herself._

_Anna knocked on Elsa's bedroom door. "Elsa? You up? You have university in fifteen."_

_There was no response so Anna figured maybe she had left early but she wanted to double-check anyway. So, she knocked again but, again, she got no answer. She gently pushed open the door and found Elsa sprawled face down on her bed. She was still fully clothed. Had she just simply collapsed after the party? Her sneakers were still even on._

_"__Elsa?" Anna could have let out a small chuckle. So, the quiet, rule follower had finally partied a little too hard. "I gather you are _not_ going to uni today?" Elsa didn't respond. Maybe she had drunk too much and couldn't muster up any energy. "Elsa?" Anna moved a little closer to her sister when she looked up at her._

_"__Get the fuck out Anna!" Elsa threw the nearest thing to her – a half-empty glass of water – at Anna. Anna ducked just in time. The glass smashed just above where her head had been moments ago._

_"__ELSA!" Anna exclaimed. What the fuck was going on?_

_"__GET OUT!" Elsa roared at her little sister._

_Anna quickly left the room before anything else could be thrown at her. Especially not a something she could cut her feet on._

_Anna could barely concentrate at university. She didn't hear half of what Professor Joy was talking about in her nursing class. What had caused her sister to react that way? It was so out of character for her._

Anna remembered that several weeks went by and nothing from Elsa. She stayed in her room all that time. What had consumed her all those days? Anna had only got more and more worried and then one day, Elsa seemed to snap out of it. There was no explanation or reason given. It was like as if the last several weeks never happened. Everything had gone back to normal – well until the incident with Jack. That had also confused Anna very much. Something had been going on and Anna had been too stupid to see it.

Anna let out a small whimper as stared at the ceiling. If only she hadn't gone to that stupid party.

* * *

The days went by and the day of Elsa's funeral was already upon them. Anna stood solemn and silent by the front door of the funeral home in a black dress and black coat. Next to her was her Aunt Greta and Uncle Klaus. Guests walked by and shook their hands but Anna couldn't say anything to anyone. Her voice was stuck in her throat. She just nodded whenever anyone looked at her.

Anna didn't even hear what the minister was saying. Her head was full of fog. Anna forced herself to concentrate and listen to what was being said but it was of no use. She dissolved into tears and rested her head on her uncle's shoulder who put his arm around her. How can everything go so wrong so quickly?

Anna soon found herself surrounded by family and friends with a stiff drink in her hands. They were all chatting but their heart wasn't in it. It was like a huge vacuum had sucked out the happiness in their family – permanently. Anna took a small gulp of her drink and surveyed the room. Her eyes soon fell on a person in the very corner of the room.

Jack.

Before she knew it, she moved towards him. He was dressed in a black suit and tie but had a grave expression over his face. In one of his hands, he held a small glass. He looked up as she approached.

"Hello Anna," he said in a very small voice.

"Hi Jack," Anna leaned against the wall next to him. "Not chatting to anyone?"

Jack shook his head. "Can't," he said in a raspy voice.

"I know what you mean," Anna sighed.

There was a silence between them. Anna was determined not to look at Jack. He just represented too many possibilities for her. For a while there, it looked like he could have been her brother-in-law.

"What happened Anna?" Anna's eyes finally met Jack's and there were tears in them. The sight of them, caused Anna to tear up too.

"I don't know," Anna cried. "The l-last t-time I spoke to h-her, she needed help and I-I wasn't t-there for her!"

Jack patted her on the shoulder.

"I wish she would have let us in," he sighed. "I could have helped."

"Me too," Anna sighed.

* * *

_Six Weeks Later_

"That's the last of it," Kristoff said as he heaved a box into the truck.

Today was officially moving day for Anna. She was leaving her house and moving in with her aunt and uncle. It was sad to leave her parents' house but she just couldn't be in that house anymore. The decision had been made while Anna was still at university that she should live with family and Anna didn't need to think twice about that. There was a depression feeling in every corner of the house. The ghosts of her family seem to haunt everything she did.

The last six weeks had been unbearable for Anna. All she had done was cry and lie in bed all day. She didn't even go to university. Trying to get out of bed was a difficult task. Kristoff had come over at least three times a week to make sure she was okay and Anna was grateful for it. She needed a friend.

Anna sighed as she looked back at the house. Even though the house contained many bad memories for her, there were some good ones in there too; the time she learnt how to ride a bike, Christmases, birthdays, staying up late with hot cocoa and a scary movie with Elsa… Anna felt tears come to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before Kristoff could notice.

"I may just do one last sweep," she said.

"Good plan."

Anna and Kristoff headed inside and quickly covered the house to see if there was anything left of Anna's in the house. They weren't doing a full move of the items – they would probably get sold at an auction on a later date – just Anna's. She walked into the drawing-room to see if she left anything in there on a chance but, as predicted, there was nothing left. She was about to leave when she heard Kristoff speak.

"What's this?" Anna paused at the door to listen and then there was a gasp. "Oh my fucking God."

"What?" Anna turned around and saw that Kristoff was standing by the writing bureau with a piece of paper in his hands. She moved closer to him, eager to see what he was looking at. "What do you have there?"

"Anna," Kristoff breathed, "you _have_ to read this letter."

Anna took the letter. "Dear Anna," she read out loud. It didn't take an expert to recognise the cursive handwriting. It was from Elsa. "Oh…my…. fucking…God…." Anna whispered. Elsa had written her a letter?

"Keep reading," Kristoff looked as if he was about to cry.

So Anna read and the more she read, the more horrified she became.

_Dear Anna,_

_By the time you have read this, I will have gone. I am sorry for the hurt and pain that you must be feeling following my decision tonight. You are owed an explanation for my actions and so here goes._

_On the 25__th__ of June last year, after Rapunzel's party, it starts and ends with that night. I can still smell the cologne he was wearing, feel the oil in his dark hair, hear his rapid breath in my ear._

_He offered me a ride in his car. I didn't want to. There had been a strange glint in his eyes but nevertheless, I did. He tried to take advantage of me and I rejected him. That caused him to fly into a rage. I tried to run but he caught me. The rest of the night will forever haunt me. I will spare you the details of what happened._

_As I lay, on the forest floor – it was hours – I finally found the strength to head to the hospital. The nurse there was sympathetic and was kind. So why didn't I say anything? Why didn't I report it? The answer came later. I sat in the ER debating on what I should do next when two cops showed up. They had been called by the nurse due to my admission I had been assaulted. I thought that this was my chance – I could get justice for what had happened. Alas, it was not meant to be._

_The cops laughed at me when I said who did it. They believed it was regret and consensual. I tried telling them the story but they didn't believe me. After all, he was the son of Senator Black. Who were they going to believe – a respectable family or me? I was demoralised. It was at that moment I knew that nobody would believe me. They would probably say I had cheated on Jack._

_Jack – the man I love and still love to this day. He probably has questions, especially around our last encounter. I had found myself back on the forest floor with him standing over me. I was jumpy and nervous around him. It didn't feel right. So, I broke up with Jack. I was no longer pure around him. I was weak and pathetic. He deserved so much better._

_Finally, Anna, I wish I could have told you. I nearly did at the beach party but I chicken out at the last moment. I just couldn't handle the way you would look at me if you knew the truth but now you do. Please don't think too harshly of me._

_I love you._

_Elsa_

Anna clutched the letter with tears streaming down her face. So, this was the reason why. She knew what had happened to her sister now. How could she not have seen it? The signs were all there but yet she failed her. She could never forgive herself.

* * *

The next day, Anna was sitting in the park opposite her university. She had finally mustered up the strength to attend her class. Thankfully, the lecturers had been supportive and hadn't marked her down. Tiana was sitting next to her but Anna couldn't talk to her. They hadn't chatted since…

"Anna?" Anna looked up expecting to see Tiana but instead, she found Jack standing in front of her.

"Can I sit down?" Anna nodded and gestured to the empty space next to her. "Thanks."

There was silence between the three of them. The only sound was the tip-tapping of a keyboard as Tiana wrote her essay. Her eyes darted between Anna and Jack every few seconds.

"So, uh, how was the move?" Jack asked.

"It was okay," Anna tensed up. Should she tell Jack about the letter? He was mentioned in it after all. He deserved to know the truth. "Uh, Jack, listen, I gotta tell you about this letter Kristoff and I found."

"A letter?" Jack looked confused.

"Yo Frost!" a familiar creepy voice interrupted their conversation. Anna turned around and saw a tall pale boy with dark hair – Pitch Black. Her heart started hammering and her fists curled into balls. It was him. The devil himself. The one who had caused what happened to Elsa. Pitch walked up to the three of them and sneered down at them. Anna had never felt more hatred in her entire life.

"Sorry to hear about your girlfriend Frosty," Pitch continued. He feigned a sad look. "Looks like she couldn't handle everything." There was a nasty glint in his eyes. Anna wondered if he was remembering that night.

"Don't…you…_dare_…talk…about…Elsa," Anna said through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" Pitch gave a nasty laugh. "Personally, I am surprised by her cowardice. Thought she was made of stronger stuff."

That was the final straw for Anna. A flame had erupted within her. She wanted to punish him for what he did – make him hurt the same way Elsa had.

"_Anna!_" screamed Tiana. "_Stop!_"

Anna had leapt off the ground and flew at Pitch. Her fists punched every inch of Pitch that they could find – face, stomach, chest, sides. Pitch was soon sprawled on the ground clutching his face which was badly bleeding.

"You little bitch," he said. "You will pay for this! You hear me?"

* * *

Pitch had been true to his word. It hadn't been ten minutes when a police car had shown up and looked Anna up and down with a disproving stare. The cop had taken Anna back to lock up to be bailed out. Anna leaned against the bars feeling deflated. She shouldn't have lost control like that but just the thought of Pitch was enough to make her blood boil. A sigh escaped her. She had decided not to call her aunt and uncle. They would kill her. Instead, she had called Jack. Hopefully, he will come and save her.

However, the minutes ticked by and soon turned into hours. It didn't look like he was going to come and she had used her one phone call. Just as Anna was about to lose all hope, she heard someone calling her name.

"Anna!"

Anna looked up and saw Tiana and Jack on the other side of the bars. They both looked quite disappointed.

"Hey guys," she said rather sheepishly. "Thanks for coming."

"Like we had a choice," muttered Tiana. "We weren't about to let you rot in jail."

"This your friend?" a cop was right behind them and pointed at Anna. Both Jack and Tiana nodded. The cop opened the cell and let Anna out.

Freedom, Anna thought as they walked out of the police station in the direction of Jack's car. They all hopped in and Jack drove off. There was an awkward silence as the three of them were stuck in traffic on their way towards Anna's house.

"Are you insane Anna?" Jack suddenly burst out, his hands slamming against the wheel. "What the hell was that?"

Anna paused for a moment and stared out the window. It was time for the truth to come out. Jack had to know.

"He raped her Jack," she whispered.

Jack almost crashed the car.

"What?!" he shouted. He turned to look at her. Tiana leaned forward from the backseat to listen more closely. Both had gaping mouths and a shocked expression.

"It's true," tears started to stream down her face. "She left me a letter explaining."

Jack stared out of the window screen with the same horrified look still on his face. Anna wondered what could be going through his mind at that moment.

"We have to do something!" Jack suddenly said. His voice was full of anger. "How dare he do something like that to her! He needs to pay!"

Anna nodded. "He needs to pay for what he did."

* * *

Anna, Jack and Tiana found themselves back the police station the following week but this time, they were in a different department. A large double door stood before them.

"Here we are," Tiana said.

"Yep," Jack said. "Sex crimes."

Anna hesitantly pushed open the door and headed inside. The floor was full of at least a dozen officers sitting behind their desks working away at case files. Several other officers were walking in and out of the office carrying boxes or escorting people out. Anna gulped as she watched the hustle and bustle of the police officers.

"You okay?" a woman with a detective shield had walked over to them. She had a kind face and short grey hair.

Anna couldn't speak. All words seem to have gone from her.

Tiana seemed to have noticed as she suddenly spoke up. "We would like to report a sex crime."

"Come over to my desk," the female police officer said.

She led them to one of the desks closest to the large windows on the other side. Anna took a seat opposite her while Jack and Tiana hovered around.

"My name is Detective Hopps," she said before Jack, Anna and Tiana all introduced themselves. "Now tell me what happened."

Detective Hopps picked up a carrot-shaped pen and hovered it over a yellow pad.

"It starts and ends with my sister Detective Hopps," Anna had suddenly found her voice. "Her name was Elsa Winters."

"_Was_?" Detective Hopps looked sad. "I am so sorry Anna."

"Me too," Anna was on the verge of tears again but she found strength inside of her and continued on.

* * *

_One week later_

Anna was in her aunt and uncle's kitchen chopping up some onions for the soup she was making for the family's dinner. Kristoff would be popping around so Anna had to make sure there was enough for all.

After their meeting with Detective Hopps, Anna felt better for the first time since Elsa's death. Learning the truth had been difficult – to say the least – but now, she felt like she could finally start facing it. It had also been tough telling Detective Hopps what had happened. To say it out loud seemed to make it true and final somehow – like it really did happen; her sister had been violently attacked and she ended her life because of it.

Detective Hopps had carefully listened to Anna's story and told them that she would do her best to take the matter further. Over the week, Anna's anxiety levels increased dramatically. What if they didn't find anything? What if Pitch would get away with everything? Anna shook these thoughts out of her head. Elsa would get justice. She just had to.

"Is dinner nearly ready love?" her aunt's head popped around the corner into the kitchen.

"Nearly," Anna replied.

"What time does Kristoff get here?"

Anna checked her watch. "In about half an hour."

"Good."

Her aunt's head vanished. Anna felt a little guilty. She had never told anyone else about the letter least of all her family. The only people in the world who knew the truth was she, Kristoff, Jack and Tiana. The four of them had agreed that it was best that Elsa's letter wouldn't go too far. Anna didn't think Elsa would like her entire family knowing what that bastard had done to her.

Anna dropped the onions into the soup and starting to stir. Her mind was still on Elsa. Why hadn't she come to her earlier? Why hadn't Anna picked up on anything? Elsa had been in pain and Anna had been too stupid to see it. She could have banged her head the table. Idiot, she thought to herself.

Suddenly, crashing right through her thoughts, her cell phone rang. Her ringtone blasted throughout the kitchen. Anna hurried to get the phone and as she picked it up, she went back to stirring the soup.

"Hello?" she said into the mouthpiece.

"Anna, hi, it's Detective Hopps here."

Anna's heart leapt. This had been the first time Detective Hopps had gotten into contact with her. It had to be good news, right?

"Is this about Elsa's case?" Anna's heart was hammering now. Surely, Detective Hopps could hear it through the phone.

"Yes, it is," there was a small pause before Detective Hopps continued. "I am very sorry Anna but the district court won't be pursuing your sister's case."

"_What?_" Anna slid down the wall and stared into space. Not going to…but that would mean that Elsa wouldn't get… Anna could feel anger boil up inside her. She wanted to grab something and throw it. "Why?"

"The Assistant District Attorney thinks there isn't enough for the case to go to trial I am afraid. It's a he said she said case but the she isn't there anymore. The only evidence we have is your sister's letter and I am afraid that is very circumstantial at best."

Anna felt tears on her face. She didn't know what she hated more – the fact that the cops weren't going to do a damn thing or the fact that they were right.

"I am very sorry Anna," Detective Hopps said.

"Me too."

Anna put down the phone and soon felt her anger return. How dare they not go ahead? Were they just going to let the scum of the earth walk around free with no repercussions? Anna was so angry that she picked up the nearest thing to her – a glass of water – and threw it. Glass shattered everywhere but Anna didn't care. She buried her head into her knees and started to cry. Elsa was now not going to get the justice she deserved.

On the stove, the soup had burnt.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Anna was walking along the brightly lit cemetery. She walked along the gravestones looking for a certain one in particular. It may have taken a year but Anna had finally learnt to accept her sister's death. The pain was still there – probably always will be – but Anna had to learn to live with it and so she had. Learning that the police wouldn't be following up on the case had been one of the hardest things Anna had to hear but it provided a sort of closure – a sort of permission to close that chapter and move on with her life. Anna had headed back to university, hung out with friends and even went on some dates with Kristoff. Life may finally be returning to a semi-normal pace.

Hopefully, now, Elsa may have finally found some peace.

Eventually, she found what she was looking for; her sister's. Anna sat down next to it and lay down the flowers she was carrying.

"Hello Elsa," she said. "Long time no see."


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:**

"Oh damn," she said.

"What?"

"I'm wearing the wrong shoes. All I got is my jandals and they're definitely not dancing shoes."

"Did you want to go home and get some better shoes?"

Anna thought for a moment and then nodded.

"I think I better, ya know?"

Tiana smiled and started up the car and headed towards Anna's house. Once they got in, Anna rapidly headed up to her room and exchanged her shoes for her flats. The whole thing took around five minutes – she really wanted to get to the party. As Anna hurried down the stairs, she suddenly remembered something – Elsa had wanted to chat to her, tell her something. It had definitely seemed important. Anna bit her lip. Maybe she should just quickly check on her sister just to make sure. Anna's feet went back up the stairs with Tiana giving her a confused look.

"I'll be five," Anna called while Tiana shook her head.

Anna knocked on Elsa's door and called her name. There was no response. Huh, Anna thought, that was strange. Surely, she would be in her room. It was the only place that Elsa really seemed to be these days. She hesitated, wondering if she should simply enter the room. Although, Elsa was a private person and hated Anna to enter her room without permission. Deciding that Elsa's wellbeing was more important, Anna pushed open the door.

She expected to find Elsa on her bed – perhaps on her laptop or at her desk but she wasn't there. Anna was sure that Elsa had returned home when she disappeared from the party earlier. Where had she gone? Jack's house? Rapunzel's place? Should she call them to make sure that she was alright?

"Anna, come down here," Tiana's voice called up the stairs.

"Coming," Anna sang as she headed out of her sister's room and headed towards the staircase. Clearly, Tiana wanted to get going.

However, Tiana wasn't looking impatient at Anna or frustrated that she was holding them up. Instead, she had paused outside the garage door and had her ear pressed against the door. A concerned look was playing around her face.

"I think I can hear an engine," Tiana said when Anna was near enough.

"An engine?" Anna was now just as confused. "Why…?" her voice trailed off. Could Elsa be returning home from wherever she had been? Anna pushed open the door and a scream escaped her mouth. "_ELSA!_"

Elsa was sitting in the front seat of her car with the window down. Her eyes were closed. Smoke billowed around her and Anna. Coughing, Anna fought her way towards her sister while yelling at Tiana to get some oxygen in the room. Anna quickly turned off the engine and pulled Elsa outside after Tiana opened the garage doors.

"Breathe Elsa," Anna cried as she pounded on Elsa's, tears were coming down her face now. Elsa couldn't be gone. She had to come back to her. "Breathe, goddammit." Behind her, Tiana was calling 911 and was crying too. A small jerk came from Elsa as she took in air. Anna breathed a sigh of relief when Elsa's eyes flittered open. It looked like she was struggling to say something to her.

"Anna," she whispered. "What did you do?"

In the distance, Anna could hear sirens.

* * *

Anna was sitting outside Elsa's hospital room as the doctor examined her. After the ambulance arrived, Elsa had passed out and the paramedics quickly worked to make sure that she was okay. However, despite their best efforts, Elsa had to be taken into surgery. The carbon monoxide had done some serious damage to her brain and they needed to operate as soon as possible.

It had been the longest twelve hours of her life. Anna had been in the waiting room pacing up and down while Tiana called everyone to get them down at the hospital. Jack, Kristoff and Anna's aunt and uncle had arrived within the hour. They all looked scared and unsure of what to do or say. What was one to do in this situation? Anna had just found out that her sister had just tried to kill herself. Life was never going to be the same ever again.

The surgeon had come out to inform them that he had been unable to repair all the damage to Elsa's brain but that she would live. However, that life wouldn't be the same. He warned them that she would have a lot of trouble with her motor, speech and memory and would need all the help they could give her. The six of them nodded.

Now it was simply a waiting game. It had already been a couple of hours since Elsa's surgery and she was still not awake. Her doctors popped in on the dot of every hour to check on her. They would speak in hush tones but give Anna an attempt at a reassuring smile that didn't quite look genuine.

Anna's knee started to jerk as she sat, watching her sister. What could have caused Elsa to do this? What could have caused her to think that she couldn't come to her for help? Whatever it was, Anna would have been there for her. At the beach party, Elsa had wanted to chat to her. Was it to say goodbye or was it to tell her the truth? Anna only wished she hadn't looked away and instead have listened to her sister. Argh, Anna buried her face in her hands. What an idiot she had been. A feeling of dread filled her. This was her fault. If only she had listened. If only she had stayed. She should have known something was wrong but instead, she dismissed it and was about to go to some stupid party. If she hadn't gone, Elsa could have been dead by now.

"You okay Anna?" the voice of Jack suddenly interrupted Anna's brain. Anna looked up and saw the man himself standing over her. She didn't think she ever seen him so pale or shaken in her entire time of knowing him.

"Is any of us?" Anna sighed as Jack sat down next to her. "I was just thinking…I had been invited to this party and if I had gone…" Anna let her voice trail off.

"Elsa would have succeeded?" Jack said in a horse whisper. He suddenly hugged her which took Anna by surprise. "Thank you for saving her Anna. Thank you for bringing her back to us."

Anna gave Jack a weak smile but didn't respond. The pair of them sat in silence for a further few minutes. The back of Anna's brain had suddenly kicked into gear. Party…something was ringing a bell in the back of her head…_Rapunzel's party_! That was the night that Elsa had come home and her behaviour changed forever. Something had happened, she was sure of it. A little excited at her detective work, she turned to Jack.

"Uh Jack, do you remember Rapunzel's party last year?"

"Hmm," Jack seemed to come out of the trance he was in. His eyes had never left Elsa. "Sort of, why?"

"Because the next morning Elsa came home and was a completely different person."

Jack looked confused. "How?"

"Well, she threw a glass at me for no reason," Anna paused as she tried to remember Elsa's behaviour. "Also, she was very silent, never spoke. She almost seemed depressed."

"So, you think something happened at Rapunzel's party?" Jack asked and Anna nodded. Jack paused as he thought. "Not really no. I just remember my evening getting cut short as Pippa had to be picked up at the airport and I was the one to go get her."

"Elsa didn't go with you? She stayed on?"

"She offered to come but I told her to enjoy the party but I guess she partied a little too hard if you're saying she came home the next morning?"

"She didn't," Rapunzel had suddenly joined them, followed by Merida. Both looked freighted and lost. Anna gave a small jolt of surprise when she saw them.

"We just heard," Merida said, her eyes tearing up. "Your Uncle called our parents."

Anna moved on the bench so the two newcomers could come and sit down. There wasn't anything said for a while. They all just stared at Elsa. Anna watched her chest go up and down. At least she was still breathing. That few seconds where she hadn't been… Anna didn't think she had been more terrified in her entire life.

"What do you mean, 'she didn't'?" Anna turned to Rapunzel with a confused look on her face. "Elsa got in at like seven in the morning."

"She did?" now it was Rapunzel's turn to look confused. "She left not long after Jack did, around midnight."

"Midnight? But that leaves seven or eight hours unaccounted for! What could she be doing?"

"I'm guessing whatever happened in those seven to eight hours caused her to change," Merida said. "I saw it too. She was always a private person but this time, it was different. It kind of felt like she had the weight of the world of the world on her shoulders."

They all fell silent – thinking. Anna couldn't think of a damn thing. She felt like there was a large piece of the puzzle missing but what could it be? What could have caused Elsa to do the things she did?

"Why, what a surprise to see you all here!"

Anna whipped around at the sound of the voice. It was Pitch Black. What was he doing here? Anna knew that he was a creep who had this crush on Elsa – and he expressed it in the creepiest of ways. Maybe he was here for Elsa? But how could he hear of it? Oh right, Anna thought bitterly, he was a medical intern here at the hospital. It wouldn't have taken much for him to hear through the medical grapevine.

Pitch turned around to look at Elsa. If Anna didn't know any better, she would say that there was something in the way he looked at Elsa. It almost seemed like he was…glad to see her lying in the hospital? No, that had to be Anna hallucinating. Why on earth would he be glad that Elsa hurt herself?

"Poor Elsa," there was definitely fake sadness in his voice. "I haven't seen her since your party Rapunzel."

"You saw her then?" Anna's curiosity got the better of her.

"Yes, I did, gave her a lift home and everything," Pitch smiled and it didn't look quite right. "She was ever so grateful for the ride."

"What does that mean Black?" Jack snarled at him while Anna wondered the same thing.

Pitch didn't answer but instead, he grinned at the way Jack was looking at him. Meanwhile, Anna's brain was racing. Somethings were clicking into place. The way Pitch was talking…almost implied that Elsa had done something of the romantic way to thank him for the ride but that wasn't right. Elsa had been dating Jack at the time – even speaking of marrying him but that had gone out the window when she…a memory clicked in her brain. It was the night that she and Jack finally broke up for good. Elsa had freaked out at Jack…could it be due to the thought of sleeping with him? If so, why?

Then it all finally clicked.

"You didn't…" Anna's voice trailed off but it oozed hatefulness at every word. Pitch had done something to Elsa and she had finally figured it out.

"Oh she wanted it Anna," Pitch said. "She _begged_ for more."

"You are a fucking bastard who deserves to be in the seventh circle of Hell," Anna's fists were curling into balls.

"What is going on Anna?" Jack asked. His eyes flittered from Anna to Pitch and back again. He hadn't yet put two and two together yet.

Anna didn't answer. Anger was burning inside of her. This was the person responsible for everything – Elsa's depression, her disastrous break up with Jack and what she did tonight. Suddenly, the anger took over her. She couldn't help it. It just lurched. She hurled her fist, in full force, at Pitch. He didn't even have time to duck. Her fist connected with his face and he fell down onto the ground with a thump.

"_Anna_!" Jack had grabbed her to stop her from attacking Pitch again. Anna thrashed against his grip. She was determined to get Pitch again. Pitch lay on the floor – his smug expression was gone now. He wiped some blood that was dripping from his nose and lips.

"You bitch," he said.

"Anna, what has gotten into you?" Jack asked again.

"He fucking raped her!" Anna yelled as she struggled against Jack. "He fucking raped her!"

"What?!" Jack let go of Anna and turned at Pitch whose smug look had returned.

"She wanted me," he snarled. "She wanted it."

Anna was about to retaliate but footsteps were coming down the hall calling Pitch's name. Pitch gave them all a last sneer before racing off. Anna's heart was hammering – _hard_. She wanted to run after him and give him one last good piece of her mind but by the time she thought of it, he had gone.

"What's this?" Rapunzel looked white. "Elsa was…. raped?"

Carefully, and trying not to cry, Anna told them what she had realised – about the night Elsa and Jack broke up, what Pitch had suggested and how Elsa acted post Rapunzel's party. By the time she was finished, everyone looked pale and shocked.

"That explains so much," Jack stammered. "She…she…"

Jack dissolved into tears while Merida patted him on the back.

"We have to help Elsa through this," Anna said.

Everyone nodded.

"Miss Winters?" the voice of Elsa's nurse shook them all back to reality. Anna looked at her and she smiled. "You can go in now but be warned she's not yet awake. Could be a little longer." The nurse gave a stare at the number of people milling around Elsa's bed. "Sorry, but family only."

Jack started to protest but Merida held him steady. Rapunzel gave Anna a nod and rallied the rest of them to go to the café. Anna was glad of this. She needed some alone time with Elsa – even if she wasn't yet awake yet. The nurse led Anna into the room where she sat down in the chair opposite Elsa. Anna could see a large bandage wrapped around her head where the surgery had taken place. She looked so fragile. Anna took Elsa's hand and tears fell down her checks and dripped onto the bedsheets.

"Why didn't you say anything Elsa?" Anna whispered through her sobs. "I could have helped you."

"Ah….na…," Elsa's voice surprised Anna. She leaned in close.

"Elsa, it's me," Anna whispered and she gripped Elsa's hand tighter.

Elsa's eyes flittered open and she stared up at Anna. It looked like she was struggling to speak.

"Ah…na," Elsa said again as she fought to move. She managed to raise her hand to touch Anna's face but it looked like it cost everything she had. "Ah…na."

Elsa suddenly lost all her strength and her hand fell back down.

"I am here Elsa," Anna squeezed Elsa's hand. "I will always be here."

* * *

_One year later_

Anna was in the kitchen making pancakes for her and Elsa. The last year had been hard for the pair of them. Anna had actually dropped out of school to take care of Elsa full time. A stay at home nurse had been suggested but Anna had flat out refused. It was her reasonability to her sister and no one else's. However, it had been even harder than Anna could have ever predicted. Elsa's condition wasn't easy. She had lost a lot of her motor skills, memories and speech skills. She could barely walk when she first got out of the hospital. Now, she could do a small shuffle along the ground. The only good thing to come out of this was that Elsa seemed to have forgotten what had happened to her.

After that night in the hospital, Anna had found the letter from Elsa. It had been propped by her bedside lamp. It had confirmed everything that Anna had believed happened. The memory of what she had read, still brought tears to her eyes.

"Breakfast Elsa," Anna called out.

Elsa shuffled in using her walker and, with great pain and difficulty, she sat down at the table. Anna had hoped that over the year, Elsa would get better but she never did. The doctors had never been hopeful about Elsa's condition. However, they stayed positive for Elsa's sake and always made sure that Anna left with a smile on her face. Anna feared that Elsa would never get better – that she was stuck like this, living in a small hell.

"Do…we …doctor?" Elsa fought to get all the words out.

"Yes," Anna said as she ladled scrambled eggs onto Elsa's plate.

Anna watched as Elsa struggled to eat.

"Here," Anna said taking Elsa's fork.

"Sorry," Elsa muttered.

"Do not apologise! Do you hear me?"

After breakfast, they made their way to Elsa's doctor. Anna was hoping that Elsa's latest scans would show some improvement. As they sat down in the waiting room, a familiar looking creep came out of the shadows.

"Hello Anna," said Pitch. "Hello, Elsa."

Anna could have socked him right then and there but didn't. She was still furious at him for getting away with what he had done. After learning the truth, Anna had desperately wanted some justice for Elsa. So, she had gone to the police.

_A year ago,_

_Anna and Jack were waiting by Detective Hopps desk as she wrote down their story. She seemed quite interested in what they had to say._

_"__Do you have any evidence?" She had asked._

_Anna had to shake her head. With Elsa's memories of the attack gone, the only evidence she had was Elsa's letter and even in that, she didn't expressly mention the attacker's name._

_"__Let's see what the chief says on this," Detective Hopps said._

Anna had known what that meant. She didn't think there was enough in the case and she had been right. It had been hers and Elsa's word against Pitch's. The case had been taken to the district court in the end but had been dismissed for lack of evidence. To hear that there had been a dismissal in the case had been a serious blow to Anna. How could Pitch just be able to walk away after everything he had done to Elsa?

"Go away Pitch," Anna muttered to him.

"Touchy, just saying hello."

Pitch walked away but not without a grin on his face that Anna did not like one bit. Anna soon noticed that Elsa was looking at Pitch with a weird expression on her face. Did she recognise him? More importantly, was she remembering what he had done to her?

"Do…know?" Elsa asked.

How was Anna supposed to answer this? Yes, you do Elsa, that was the man who caused you a lot of pain in your life and nearly caused you to end it. Anna sighed and nodded slowly.

"Yes, he knows Jack," Anna said.

"Jack," the word brought a smile to her face.

"Elsa Winters?" the voice of their doctor brought them to their feet.

Anna and Elsa followed their doctor into his office and sat opposite him. He took a seat behind his desk and looked a little solemn. Anna knew instantly that it was bad news.

"No," she whispered.

"I am afraid so," he said. He took out a folder marked with Elsa's name and showed them the MRI scans of Elsa's brains. He pointed to several areas. "These areas are showing no signs of improvement. I am so sorry; I was hopeful before but I am afraid your sister's condition is irreversible."

"But you said…maybe further surgeries could fix it?"

"I am afraid that was being very optimistic. I had hoped that the scans would show some improvement over the last year but it seems the little bit we have seen is likely to be it. I am so sorry Anna."

Anna looked over to her sister and she could have cried. Elsa was looking at the doctor but it didn't look like she understood what he was saying or did it?

"What's next?" Anna asked.

"You do what you have been doing," the doctor said. "You continue to help her."

Anna and Elsa left the doctor's not long after that. She didn't think she had ever been so defeated in her entire life. There was nothing more that they could do. No more brain exercises, no more therapy, no more surgeries. Elsa would never get better.

"You okay?" Elsa asked as they were in the car driving home.

Anna forced a smile across her face. "Of course, I am Elsa. Of course, I am!"

But was she? The thought crossed Anna's mind as she looked over at her sister. Ever since the accident, there had been something off. It was hard to pin down but there was definitely a change. Almost as if that night, more had been lost than they thought.

* * *

That night Anna was up late reading a book. A sigh escaped her as she lay down on the couch. What the doctor had said today made in feel very real for her. It didn't seem like a year had gone by – the months following the accident were filled with hours and hours of physical therapy. It almost seemed like it was all a waste of time. Elsa wasn't going to get any better. She was going to be in this pain for the rest of her life. Anna buried her head into her pillow and let out a small scream. It was getting all too much for her – how much longer can it go on?

Anna folded the book shut and looked at the clock. It was quarter past one in the morning. Better get to bed, she thought. Her feet dragged on the stairs as she headed to bed but something stopped her. She paused outside Elsa's room. A noise that sounded like crying and Elsa speaking could be heard.

"Too…much…pain," Anna heard Elsa cry.

Pain, that was what Elsa was in which Anna hated to see her sister in. It was almost too much for her. Anna bit her lip and realised she had two choices here; go to her room and continue with her life forever and ignore the pain and hurt that her sister was in or go into Elsa's room and try and do something about it.

It was almost as if something had taken over her, forcing her to knock on the door and enter. Inside, Elsa was lying on bed with her face stained with tears. She looked up when Anna entered and hurriedly tried but failed to make herself look like she hadn't just been crying for ages.

"Anna," she said. The word sounded like it cost her a great deal which broke Anna's heart even more.

When Elsa had been revived after nearly ending herself, she had asked Anna 'what did you do?'. At the time, Anna thought she was saving her sister but in fact she had doomed her to a life of misery and pain. Even though the rape wasn't there in her mind, the mental injuries were still as well as the new scars from the carbon monoxide. If she had known this was what she was sentencing Elsa to, would Anna have still done the same thing?

"I'm here," Anna took Elsa's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I remember Anna," the words sputtered out of her mouth. "What…he…did…to…me…" Anna started to cry, so the memories had returned. It was like she always knew they would. "Please save me."

Anna knew exactly what that meant. She couldn't. She just couldn't. How could she? Elsa was asking too much – or was she? Anna didn't know what made her do it – seeing her sister like this, begging for it was too much. It took over her. Her hand reached over for the spare pillow. Tears were pouring down her face now as she pressed down on Elsa's face.

"I love you," Anna cried.

Seconds turned into minutes before Anna finally released the pillow. There was a smile on Elsa's face. No breath escaped Elsa's lips.

Anna collapsed on the floor and cried more.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3:**

"Oh damn," she said.

"What?"

"I'm wearing the wrong shoes. All I got is my jandals and they're definitely not dancing shoes."

"Did you want to go home and get some better shoes?"

Anna looked at Tiana and smiled.

THE END

**A/N: So I hoped everyone enjoyed this. Feel free to message me with any questions you have.**


End file.
